Vocales
by DelPacifico
Summary: Serie de drabbles, parejas varias.
1. Alcohol

**L**a idea surgió después de mirar junto a mi hermanita una serie de vídeos infantiles, justamente uno de ellos enseñaba a los niños sobre las vocales, de ahí la idea y tal. Serán un total de cinco drabbles, los mismos girarán en torno a cualquier pareja, y pueden ser explícitos o implícitos en cuanto a romance.

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alcohol<span>**

La mirada desorbitada de Eijun vagó por el recinto. No recordaba la última ocasión en la que sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba descomunalmente, ¿en su último paseo por la montaña rusa quizás? Sea como fuera estaba seguro, con nivel de alcohol alarmante en sus venas y todo, que aquel no era precisamente su departamento.

Confundido apoyó sus manos contra las paredes en busca de un apoyo. Todo su cuerpo lo sentía misteriosamente ligero, como si este no le perteneciera. El pensamiento escalofriante de que probablemente otra persona lo estuviera controlando cruzó por su mente, y el mismo fue eliminado por la distracción conocida como arcada. Lánguidamente fue deslizándose hasta que su cuerpo impactó como un final estruendosamente horrible contra el suelo.

Vagamente rememoraba la causa por la cual sentía su alma desprendida del cuerpo y, el sabor agrio que amenazaba con provocarle más arcadas en su boca se lo confirmaba. Él, Eijun Sawamura, el muy respetado pitcher de los afamados, Yomiuri Giants* había bebido por primera vez en toda su vida como persona y como deportista.

Si anteriormente no le caía del todo bien Miyuki –y desconfiaba de este por motivos completamente justificados–, ahora no podría verle a la cara sin despreciarlo. Tan pronto recobrara todos los sentidos se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese inútil cátcher.

La línea de sus pensamientos fue suspendida por una desconocida calidez proviniendo de su espalda y estómago. Perfecto, ahora una persona desconocida se estaba aferrando a él. ¿O le estarían robando su dinero?

– Sawamura. – musitó él desconocido. – Intenta sostenerte, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte a volver a casa.

Alcoholizado o no reconocería esa voz de cualquier forma, le era inconfundible.

– Chris-senpai. – gimoteó. – Ese cátcher inútil…

– Lo sé. – respondió. – Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Y siendo sumiso –como solo podía serlo en presencia de su adorado senpai–, se dejó estar, permitiendo al mayor guiarlo a través de las calles, a las cuales no recordaba haber salido en primera instancia.

– Chris-senpai. – llamó. – ¿Me darías un vaso con agua al llegar? – preguntó dudoso. Sabía que en esos momentos estaba siendo un incordio para el otro, sin embargo realmente no se veía del todo con las fuerzas necesarias para dirigirse a sí mismo a su propia cocina para tomar un simple vaso con agua. Maldición, odiaba a Kazuya y sus estúpidos pero eficientes trucos de zorro astuto.

– No te preocupes. – contestó Chris manteniendo el temple calmado que lo caracterizaba. – Si lo deseas puedo permanecer esta noche, para asegurarme de que estés bien.

– Si…

¿Debería o no odiar al inútil de Miyuki? Después de todo gracias a su insistencia por beber unos tragos antes del inicio de la temporada, podía disfrutar de la compañía del cátcher. Decidió dejarlo pasar por esta ocasión, todo para disfrutar más plenamente de la maravillosa compañía de su senpai.

No le molestaría en lo absoluto beber nuevamente si implicaba recibir la visita de Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yomiuri Giants<strong>: Son un equipo de la liga japonesa de béisbol.


	2. Explícito

**Q**uesito~! Si te preguntas el porqué de del sobrenombre es porque tu nickname me suena a queso cheddar. No te preocupes por el acoso, a mí me gusta ser acosada (?

**Disclaimer****: **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explícito<span>**

– Bah. – exclamó desganado el outfielder de segundo año tras abandonar el salón de clases. – No veo porque todos se exaltan tanto por un vídeo porno. – habló, entretanto miraba a sus acompañantes, Miyuki y Norifumi.

El Seidou tenía la tradición de presentar en el auditorio a los alumnos de segundo y tercer año un vídeo sobre educación sexual, los únicos exentos de tales actividades eran los de primer año, ya que el instituto los consideraba muy _jóvenes_ para obtener dicha información.

– ¡K-kuramochi! – reprochó Kawakami, ya con el rostro acalorado. Suficientemente bochornosa había sido el seminario para que su compañero de equipo se lo estuviera recordando nuevamente. – ¿Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado al expresarte? – cuestionó con cierto decoro.

Miyuki rió jovial.

– _Maa_, _maa_. – musitó el cátcher para aligerar el ambiente. – Pasemos del tema y vamos a la práctica, Nori-san.

Kawakami asintió con un muy leve rubor situado en sus mejillas. Solo esperaba no escuchar más comentarios con respecto a la dichosa charla dada por los educadores. Toda la situación le parecía de lo más vergonzosa y prefería mantener los recuerdos del seminario lejos de su mente. Intentaría enfocarse en la práctica, probablemente lanzar un poco le distraería de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>– ¿Verdad? – Norifumi solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. – La tía las tenía muy grandes.<p>

– Si, quizá era copa F. – respondió. – ¿Serían falsas?

– Por supuesto, ninguna japonesa las tendría de ese tamaño.

Ya con las orejas completamente rojas Kawakami decidió realizar una huida estratégica del sitio. Más tarde completaría la ronda de vueltas alrededor del campo, por el momento necesitaba mantener distancia de esa conversación tan indecente.

Acudió con el resto de los pitchers titulares, tomando su sitio correspondiente en el bullpen, después de tomar su guante. Dos de los miembros de ahí, Sawamura y Furuya, estaban en primer año así que dudaba seriamente que el tema, el mismo que llevaba evadiendo todo el día, saliera a luz.

– Nee. – Eijun se acercó a Norifumi, abandonando de momento su puesto. Algo en esa mueca curiosa no le daba un buen presentimiento. – ¿A dónde fueron hoy los de segundo y tercer año?

Kawakami sorprendido con la guardia baja se tensó hasta la punta de sus dedos. Bajo la mirada indiscreta de Sawamura fue coloreándose hasta adquirir un tono rojo maduro. No podría responder abiertamente a su kohai que se encontraban en ese tipo de charla.

– A-ah… – boqueó un par de veces indeciso. – V-verás… Sawamura-kun.

– ¿Hm? – el pitcher de primer año avanzó un paso en su dirección. Norifumi casi podía distinguir un brillo en la mirada de Eijun, como si él realmente fuera a decirle sobre un acontecimiento importante.

– Yo… – musitó. – ¡Lo siento! – gritó sorprendiendo a los miembros que se encontraban a su alrededor, antes de darse a la fuga lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Miyuki cubrió sus labios en parte con el guante para evitar reír muy estruendosamente, ganándose miradas de los de primer año, quienes no comprendían el motivo de la huida o por el que el cátcher reía tan expresamente.

Tanba, que ya había tenido un presentimiento sobre las reacciones de Norifumi con respecto al seminario, se disculpó en su nombre y siguió al pitcher de segundo año. Tomó su tiempo pero logró dar con su ubicación gracias a Chris, quien logró divisarlo anteriormente, y lo halló echo un ovillo en un rincón de la sala de pesas. Inhaló lentamente, sabía lo delicado que era Kawakami con respecto a ciertos temas, más si estos eran de carácter sexual.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta el menor, ofreciendo tiempo para que Norifumi se percatara de su presencia.

– Tanba-san. – murmuró. – Lo siento.

– No te disculpes. – contestó. – Vamos, la práctica continúa.

– Pero... –

Koichiro negó levemente, Kawakami carecía de confianza, y ahora encontrándose apenado era aún más notorio.

– No pasa nada. – aseguró. – Vamos. – repitió, animándolo.

– Si... –

Extendió la mano en su dirección, la misma fue aceptada –tras unos segundos de obvia duda–, por el pitcher de segundo, y gracias al agarre logró dejarlo de pie. Se permitió observarlo con detenimiento por unos breves instantes.

– Tenemos sexo. – espetó con calma. – Y de igual forma te sientes cohibido cuando el tema sale a colación. – comentó, no comprendiendo los motivos que impulsaban la pena de quien era su pareja. – Aún cuando nosotros hacemos cosas más _explícitas_ que en ese vídeo.

– ¡Tanba-san! – reclamó Norifumi exhibiendo un rubor intenso en sus pómulos.

– Lo siento. – respondió. – Pensaba en voz alta. – se excusó, no quería de ninguna forma incomodar a Norifumi.

– Eso es... porque eres tú... Tanba-san. – murmuró. – Por eso... –

Y mientras iban tomados de la mano Koichiro solo podía sentirse afortunado y tentado a la vez. Afortunado de guardar una relación amorosa con Kawakami. Tentado pues Norifumi era demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Tanba solo anhelaba ser aún más _explícito _con él.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> que nadie se esperaba esa pareja. Seguro sorprendí a más de una persona, ¿eh? Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero si quieren recomendarme alguna pareja que les guste son libres de hacerlo. Solo restan tres vocales.


	3. Impresión

**M**uy bien lo reconozco, es mi culpa por no aclararme del todo. Acepto sugerencias para las parejas, pero no quiero repetir personajes. Por ejemplo, en el primer drabble usé a Eijun y Chris, eso implica que por el resto no usaré a Eijun o a Chris. **Lo siento**, en serio. Si quieren una pareja que no involucre a los personajes anteriores la haré.

**Q**uesito, muchas gracias por seguirme, y ya sabes, yo feliz de que te guste **3**

_Doremishine Itsuko_, ¿eres la misma Itsuko de "amor yaoi"? Well, perdona por no hacer el one, pero ya me expliqué con ese asunto. Si quieres otra pareja te la hago con mucho gusto.

**Disclaimer****: **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Impresión<span>**

_Solo treinta segundos suelen bastar para que formemos una primera impresión de una persona que acabamos de conocer, y tendemos a utilizar esa impresión_.

Isashiki no muy interesado en la materia en particular decide –como método para aliviar el potencial aburrimiento–, ojear su libro de psicología, encontrándose de esta forma con la curiosa frase entre líneas. Piensa entonces, sin ninguna razón u objetivo en particular, rememorar ciertos eventos de su vida ligados al contenido de la frase.

Si uno habla de primeras impresiones, él como persona, no se siente cualificado. Es nada más lo que aparenta a simple vista, gruñón, con pintas de matón y malhablado. Isashiki reconoce que en parte es su culpa, o más bien toda, pero no se molesta mucho en corregirse. No siente que tales defectos, si es que puede considerarlos de esa forma, sean impedimento alguno en su vida.

"Quizá sea la barba"

Comentó Tetsu el día que por algún motivo, aunque no tenían uno necesariamente, decidieron hablar del porque ciertos miembros del equipo –véase Ryosuke, Kuramochi, y él mismo–, lucían tan intimidantes. Por supuesto la crítica de Yuki había sido de todo menos una burla, al capitán no le iban las bromas de ese índole, de todas formas nadie se molestó en contener la risa o detener las burlas, todas dirigidas a su persona. Por supuesto que despotrico contra el resto de los titulares como si la vida entera se fuera en ello.

No se molestó si quiera en arremeter contra Tetsu, sabiendo de antemano que este no comprendería el motivo por el cual lo haría.

En un mero intento de olvidar las mofas continuó leyendo el material frente a él. Le parecía un método meramente distractor que por el momento funcionaba. Con cada párrafo su mente iniciaba la materialización de una persona en específico, y era el motivo de las burlas sobre su barba en los últimos días.

Tetsuya Yuki. Debe admitir que su primera impresión de él fue bastante desagradable, por no decir que era la peor impresión que se había llevado en toda su vida con respecto a otra persona. No era un genio como Chris, o llamativo a simple vista como otro de sus compañeros, se atrevía a creer que su aspecto en ese entonces era muy corriente. El tono de su voz era firme y fuerte, sin embargo no tenía otra cualidad aparte.

Y en béisbol. Dios, era peor que un niño de secundaria, apestaba. No es que él fuera particularmente bueno en su primer año, de hecho apestaba también, y aun siendo de ese modo Tetsuya era simplemente horrible a comparación de él.

Con el tiempo esa primera impresión que obtuvo de él no cambió ni un poco, probablemente habría empeorado. Más que ser una persona que detestaba se había convertido en objeto para sus competencias, ahora siendo más honesto admitía que en ese entonces solo pensaba en aplastarlo. Quería vencer a Tetsuya, _anhelaba hacerlo_.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual se sorprendió bastante al verlo esa noche con el bate en manos, practicando. Esos ojos que en un principio le parecían comunes, ahora resplandecían de un brillo determinado, lo cegaba. Decidió que no se quedaría atrás y permaneció a su lado, practicando, haciéndose los dos juntos, en compañía del resto del equipo, más fuertes.

Recuerda perfectamente el día que durante en un partido de práctica Tetsu anotó un home run. Claro, era solo un partido de práctica, y aun así esa sensación no desapareció por días. Los constantes temblores en sus dedos, el sudor de sus palmas, y el golpeteo en su pecho, todo aquello permaneció semanas después.

Tardó bastante tiempo en percatarse que aquello no se encontraba relacionado para nada con el béisbol. Lo admitía, era un poco idiota en ocasiones. Además no sucedía en el campo, todos los síntomas parecían proyectarse únicamente en presencia de Yuki. Con el tiempo y pensándolo de forma fría cayó en cuenta de que no solo admiraba a Tetsuya, sino que _lo quería._

– Jun. – y ahí estaba esa voz que provocaba un temblor en todas sus extremidades. – La clase terminó.

Isashiki ladeó el rostro comprobando que efectivamente la clase terminó, el sensei y todos los demás partieron, probablemente no hace mucho. Volvió la mirada hasta el capitán, notando que este le devolvía la mirada intrigado.

– Apestas para las primeras impresiones. – murmuró. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, no con el número cuatro, consigo mismo. – Andando, Tetsu.

– ¿Es por lo de la barba?

– ¡Diablos, no!

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o admito, amo esta pareja. La adoro, son tan perfectos juntos que.. ay. Por otro lado, creo que no sirvo para drabbles, esto es más bien un oneshot, lo mismo ha sido del otro capítulo, intentaré no pasarme de las 500 palabras para la próxima.


	4. Ojos

**Q**uesito, esto va dedicado a tu persona. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí te dejo el Furuya x Haruichi, solo para ti (?

Por otro lado.. **S**hiruko fruta del mal, es un placer leerte. Espero que te guste este nuevo drabble (que este si es drabble y no un one disfrazado para confundir a las masas) Y no, no podré darte MiyuSawa porque se repetirían los personajes. Seguro que pronto te lo doy.

**Disclaimer****:** Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ojos<span>**

Es en el tercer mes de sostener una relación con Kominato Haruichi que Furuya se lo cuestiona. La pregunta no surge después de alguna iluminación, solo nace de un momento en que ambos comparten el silencio y disfrutan de la compañía mutua. Lo cuestiona con un tono casual, en un murmullo apagado.

– ¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos con el fleco?

Siente a su pareja removerse entre sus brazos y adoptar otra postura, una donde pueda dirigir esos orbes del tono de su cabello, hasta donde se ubican los zafiros de Furuya que le miran expectantes, _curiosos_.

– No lo sé. – responde. Furuya eleva una ceja escéptico, Haruichi piensa que probablemente Satoru creyera que existiera una razón más profunda detrás de eso. Por un instante se siente solo un poco culpable por decepcionar a su pareja. – Costumbre, quizás.

El Kominato piensa que la conversación finaliza ahí. Sabe tras los meses de convivir como pareja del pitcher que este no suele interesarse un largo tiempo en otra cosa que no sea el béisbol. Es indignante pero no puede competir con el montículo. No le molesta particularmente que Satoru tenga un amante, mientras este sea un montón de tierra junta por supuesto, puede aceptar un segundo puesto.

Y es ahí donde Furuya sorprende al otro, apartando el fleco con una mano. Haruichi no entiende por qué pero de pronto sus pómulos están ardiendo bajo la impasible mirada del pitcher. – ¿Satoru-kun? – inquiere cohibido. A pesar de encontrarse acostados siente sus piernas temblar, agradece entonces encontrarse en la cama, de lo contrario habría caído de bruces.

– Tus ojos, me gustan. – menciona. Incluso con una voz tan monótona logra acelerar su corazón. – Están mejor así, cubiertos. – agrega después de una pausa. Haruichi espabila debido a la contradicción, debe ser muy obvio pues el otro continúa. – Solo enséñamelos a mí.

Ese pequeño susurro es una muestra de posesión, de celos. Comprende el mensaje oculto y asiente.

– Ah. – musita. – Pero si aniki quiere verlos no podría negárselo. – recuerda con cierta diversión de por medio. Su relación era aceptada por su hermano mayor, hasta bendecida en cierto sentido pero, sabía por experiencia propia que su hermano no toleraría muestras de posesión tan extremas.

Furuya suda frío, Ryosuke es distinto, una excepción a casi todo. Puede permitirse compartir a su pareja con él, más por miedo que por verdadero gusto.


	5. Unilateral

**E**n verdad no sé de donde me ha salido esto, estaba de humor para ser algo cruel (?

**Disclaimer****:** Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unilateral<span>**

Ryosuke es paciente –bastante de hecho–, por lo tanto no pierde los estribos con facilidad. Es ese motivo el que lo lleva a ocultarse tras una máscara de serenidad, y una sonrisa discreta se logra entrever. Y aquello es solo una forma de ocultar el enojo, la ansiedad, _los celos_.

El Kominato mayor puede considerarse una persona muy posesiva, ese es por qué no le cae en gracia que su pareja –si aún contaba con los beneficios de una relación propiamente dicha–, este siendo tocado tan amistosamente por una fémina. Obviamente esta tiene sentimientos, o más bien es obvio para cualquiera que no fuera Youichi, y los demuestra con ese _adorable_ sonrojo pintado en sus pálidas mejillas.

Patrañas.

Sucias patrañas que él no se cree. Conoce a las de su tipo, interesadas solo en el atractivo, una mujer superficial. Eso lo lleva a apretar los puños mientras observa desde lejos, manteniéndose como un mero espectador de ese acto; de esa confesión descarada. Siente su vena sádica ser presionada con ímpetu, solo desea borrar esa expresión avergonzada del rostro de la desconocida, borrarla a ella misma de ser posible.

Abandona su escondite y sigue su camino, pasando a un lado de ese pobre teatro orquestado por una hipócrita. La mirada apenada de ella y la sorprendida de Kuramochi se graban en su mente mientras da varios pasos más. Sabe que Youichi no la abandonará sin presentarle una explicación, por lo que no se ilusiona con ser perseguido.

"_Me gustan las mujeres_" – había dicho. – "_Pero Ryo-san es diferente_"

Con cada paso dado siente su máscara desquebrajarse lentamente, dejando pedazos de un mentiroso regados en el suelo haciéndole compañía a todos los sentimientos que pudiera profesar por Kuramochi.

"_Me gustas Ryo-san_"

Que fuera paciente no implicaba que no doliera menos. No era la primera ocasión donde sucedía, una mujer lo citaba detrás del instituto, lo apartaban de su lado y él solo podía limitarse a sonreír fingiendo ser un amigo o conocido más. Aprieta los labios y al mismo tiempo se detiene, para el de segundo no es más que un compañero sexual, _un desfogue_.

Podría llamarse a eso una relación unilateral.

Siente una mano cernirse a la suya y no se muestra sorprendido, voltea encontrándose con la expresión abrumada del menor. Youichi observa a Ryosuke en silencio, intentando, solo intentando con una mirada decirlo todo. _Ella no significa nada. Me gusta Ryo-san. _

En verdad desea hacerle saber que esa no es una relación unilateral como el cree.


End file.
